1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally relates to combining solids and a liquid and more specifically to a solid and liquid separating device that keeps solids separate from a liquid, until thereof is ready to be combined.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many people enjoy eating solid foods surrounded by or immersed in liquid. Some of these foods include cereal and milk, pudding with milk, or other possible combinations. Over the years it has been common practice to combine these items resulting in soggy cereal or runny pudding.
As time passed, several attempts were made to lessen these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,275 to Khattar discloses a bowl within a bowl comprised of threads and a plurality of holes. This device is expensive to manufacture because of the intricate threads and holes. Eating from this bowl is more difficult than eating from a traditional cereal bowl. The hand must go through twice as many motions before eating a spoonful of cereal. First the cereal must be gathered onto the spoon, then it must be dipped into the milk, all before the first taste. This takes extra time and effort. If any cereal falls off the spoon into the milk, it quickly gets soggy. For full consumption of milk, this bowl needs to be tipped as the level of milk reduces. Too much cereal may then fall too quickly into the milk, resulting in soggy cereal.
The next two patents share similar problems with each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,538 to Collins shows a bowl with three chambers, one for dry cereal, one for milk, and the other for combining the two. U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,953 to Forester shows a bowl with a sloped bottom and a separation barrier in the middle. These bowls also require first dipping into the cereal, then dipping into the milk, all before eating. There is also the risk that cereal may fall off the spoon into the milk, where it will immediately begin to get soggy. This means that soggy cereal still remains a problem. Filling these bowls requires extra care so there is no spill over into other sections. These problems cause time loss and hassle.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,348 to Shafer, III shows a bowl containing separate cereal and milk compartments side by side. A valve permits the cereal and milk to combine. This allows the cereal to immediately begin to get soggy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,433 to Davis shows a weighted bowl with a slide angling upward, connecting to a second bowl. The cereal is poured into the upper bowl and the milk into the lower. Cereal is then pushed from the upper bowl to the lower bowl, which holds the milk. Soggy cereal will occur if all of it is not scooped up quickly. This bowl is awkward. If it gets bumped, things could get messy, because of its extra weight, this bowl could cause bodily injury if dropped or mishandled.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a solid and liquid separating device, which includes a first container of solids that may be temporarily moistened by liquid in a second container by depressing a bottom of the first container.